Their Forbidden Love
by symphonyofsyllables
Summary: Non-vampire. Carlisle is a pure-blooded Aryan Nazi soldier, the perfect German man. He is sent to Poland to help maintain order. But what happens when he meets Esme, a beautiful Jewish girl? And what happens when something changes their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Poland

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were, the books and movies would be full of sweet Carlisme scenes.

CARLISLE POV Berlin, Germany

"Enter." My knees were shaking as I entered the room, immediately overwhelmed by the presence of my fuhrer.

"Heil, Hitler!"

"Sit, sit. No need to be so formal, Carlisle."

"Yes, sir." I sit, more out of fear than obedience.

"I have been watching you. You are the perfect example of a German man, and have progressed wonderfully in training."

"Thank you, sir."

"I believe that you deserve to be in the field. Tomorrow you will be sent to Warsaw. Good luck." His tone is dismissive, and I stand to leave. Right before the door closes behind me, he voice echoes into the hallway.

"Oh, and Carlisle? Remember that only very few receive their first orders from the fuhrer." With that the door swings closed and I stand there dumbfounded. I can only form one thought: I'm going to Poland.

THE NEXT DAY

ESME POV Warsaw, Poland

I wake up to the sound of tanks rolling through the streets. More Nazis. Great. I look out the window and a soldier looks up at me. Our eyes meet: my deep hazel and his heavenly blue, light as air. We hold our gazes until my little sister comes up to me.

"Who are you looking at, Essie?"

"No one, Gracie. No one." I pull her up against my chest and hold her there. The soldier looks up at Grace with a strange expression, as if he had thought he had something but didn't. I want to keep watching him but we have to go eat breakfast. All through the day I think about him, and as I fall asleep I can't help but wonder who the mysterious soldier is.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The rest will be longer. So, if you liked it, or if you didn't, please review! Grazie!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I looked in the mirror this morning, hopeful, but alas, I am still not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own the Twilight saga.

CARLISLE POV Warsaw, Poland

A FEW DAYS LATER

I cannot stop thinking about her. Her beautiful caramel hair, her gorgeous hazel eyes… and that little girl. The one who must be her daughter. She seems a bit young to have a child, but you never know. Who am I to think that I could have her, a girl I have never even met?

"Heil, Hitler!" An officer approaches me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What? Oh. Heil, Hitler."

"There is a riot on the Avenue. Go help clean it up. Isolation begins tonight." The Avenue is our name for the long street where most of the Jewish population lives in Warsaw. As I approach the riot, I see the problem. A drunken Jewish man has punched a German soldier. The Jew is still trying to attack him, but someone is holding him back.

Her.

At first I think she is his wife, and then I hear what she is saying.

"Abba, no! Don't! Calm! Abba!" Abba is the Hebrew word for father. I walk towards my fellow soldier, and try not to gasp at her beauty. She is even more astounding outside and in person.

"Abba, come inside. Come in-…"

ESME POV

I see him and I hear my voice trail off. My mind is in shock. He is too handsome to comprehend. It is like he came from heaven. I just stare at him for the longest time. What I would give to spend one night alone with him.

They are clearing the crowd away, and as we pass each other he whispers, "Carlisle."

Carlisle. It is so perfect. Carlisle.

We lock eyes, and I mouth my name. "Esme."

CARLISLE POV

"Esme."

Her mouth forms the word and my mind clicks in amazement. Esme. Emerald. Named after a precious gem as beautiful as she. I am taken aback by the perfection of her name.

I lift my head only to see the door swinging closed. Esme.

"Esme," I breathe, and it feels so wonderful on my lips.

"Esme."

ESME POV

I hear him whisper my name, and my heart flutters. It sounds so amazing coming from him. No one can say it like him. How can a sixteen-year-old girl be so infatuated with her mortal enemy?

"Esme! Come lean!" My father yells, his voice unnaturally harsh. I follow his voice into our kitchen, and understand why his tone is so rough. He is here.

Charles Evenson.

A/N: Dun dun dun… so now Carlisle and Esme have met. What will happen next? And what's up with Charles Evenson? Review and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Betrothals and Proposals

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight, am not Stephanie Meyer, you know, the usual.

ESME POV Warsaw, Poland

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

I hurry through the streets, towards the small little apartment that I've come to love. The bell tower chimes six times. 6:00. I open the door and am immediately wrapped in his embrace.

"You're late."

"Just one minute, love. It doesn't make a difference."

"It does to me. It only takes one second to be taken away."

"I'm sorry, darling." Carlisle smiles as he lowers his lips to mine, and pulls me closer as our kiss deepens. We have been seeing each other for seven and a half months, our relationship full of brief meetings, stolen seconds, and breathy kisses. My family has been moved to a ghetto with the other Jewish citizens of Warsaw. My ring tangles in his platinum blonde mess and he pulls away.

"What is that?" His blue eyes bore into mine, and I sigh.

"Today I was officially betrothed to Charles Evenson."

"That bastard! He has no right to you!"

"He has more than you do. My father's in love with him."

"But you're not."

"No, I'm just in love with my mortal enemy."

"You make it sound so bad, love… but that's not the point. You cannot marry him, Esme. He'll kill you!"

"I am aware of that." I pull off my winter coat to reveal the newest scar on my arm. A long burn mark is scalded into my skin.

"My love…" Carlisle takes my arm into his hands and sits me down on his couch. He fetches me a cloth full of ice and places it on my burn. He sits next to me, but I can't stand the lack of contact. I wriggle onto his lap and he lets out a soft moan.

"Carlisle… we had an agreement…" His lips trail down my neck and he sucks on the sweet place where my neck meets my shoulder. I moan gently. This isn't fair.

"Carlisle…" We have agreed that we will wait until we have been together at least one year. However, it's nights like these that push our limits. A now seventeen-year-old girl is not equipped to stand her ground against the desires of a twenty-four-year-old man.

"Marry me," he breathes into my ear, sliding around so he is facing me. I gasp as he pulls an emerald necklace out of his pocket.

"For now… I didn't want you to get in trouble by getting you a ring."

"Carlisle… it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

CARLISLE POV

I watch her face light up with joy, and then she throws herself on me, her burn long forgotten. As we kiss, I lift her up into my arms and carry her into my bedroom. Without words she gives me permission. I picture this moment as if we were in Germany. My seventeen-year-old fiancée would be considered a woman, rather than the child she will be for another six months here. What we are about to do would not be illegal in my home country. Just picture Germany, I tell myself as I lay her down on my bed.

"Carlisle…" Esme breathes.

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper as we fade into our blissful piece of darkness.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Never knew Carlisle could be such a rule breaker, huh? Reviews are amazing, just like Carlisle's kisses!


End file.
